Innocente
by Elysia
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Harry's fifth year, and as secrets of his past are revealed, he learns new things about old allies...including himself. Join the Innocente Group at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HP_Innocente/
1. 15th Birthday

Name: Innocente, Part 1

Author: Elizabeth "Elysia" Amisona

Summary: Harry turns fifteen, and recieves more than gifts.

Rating: PG to PG-13, maybe worse for blood, but that's it. Like I said, I wouldn't put anything in here that's worse than what Miss Rowling puts in!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of the other characters whose names you already know, belong to JK Rowling, and congratulations on her marriage. (Yah, yah…. I do suck up, or just plain suck!) I do own Vatesa Delphi.

A/N: My first Harry Potter. I hope you like it. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1- 15th Birthday

In a little suburb of Surrey called Little Whinging, in a quaint and pleasant-looking house on a certain Privet Drive, a fourteen-year-old boy lay in his bed. He had bright green eyes and untidy black hair, and there was a thin, lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. The late-July night was warm and quickly making him drowsy, but his thoughts kept him awake, as they had done for more than a month now. The boy's name was Harry Potter. 

By far, it had been the worst summer with the Dursleys that Harry could remember. Of course, they could have become the nicest people in the world, and still Harry would miss his school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not the kind of place a person would want to be away from for long, and until he returned, Harry would not be allowed to practice what he had spent the last four years learning--magic.

Only six weeks out of each year since he had turned eleven had the boy been forced to stay with his hated relatives. But still, he fiercely missed his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were lucky enough to be with their real families for the break. 

Harry had a perfectly logical reason for not being with his family--they were dead, murdered by a powerful and evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, almost fourteen years ago. The Dark Lord had tried then to kill Harry, but the killing curse, _Avada Kedavra_, had rebounded upon himself. Unfortunately, the wizard had dabbled in experiments of immortality before the encounter, and instead of dying had gone into hiding, powerless even against the baby boy who survived with nothing more than a scar on his forehead. Harry had then been sent to live with his Aunt Petunia, his mother's sister, her husband Vernon, and their son Dudley, a piggy selfish boy on whom the sun rose and set for his parents. The Dursleys hated magic, and for most of his childhood, they kept the information that he was a wizard from him.

But, the reason the summer had been so bad so far had really nothing to do with the Dursleys, instead, it had had to do with the previous month, before he had to return back to Privet Drive. Two months ago, Voldemort had come back, in a horrifying shape, half-human, half-snake, and using a complicated spell that required none other than the blood of Harry Potter…. Harry had been kidnapped and forced to duel with his resurrected enemy. In the process, his friend Cedric Diggory had been murdered, an event that Harry could not help but blame himself for. In fact, it had been exactly fifty-five days since that fatal day, since Harry had faced the Dark Lord and his followers, the Death Eaters. 

Harry's eyes were becoming heavy. They began to droop, and the last thing he saw before shutting them was the old digital clock on his bedside table. It shone bright green in the darkness, the ":" blinking to count the seconds. The face read 10:26. His last conscience thought was that it was 30 July, and tomorrow would be his birthday. Silently thanking God that he had lived this long, he slipped of into a blur of hazy sleep, dreaming of green light and stone angels with exploding wings…

Harry woke suddenly to the sound of flapping. He sleepily opened his eyes. It was exactly midnight. His beautiful pet snowy-owl Hedwig was flying through the window, a package clutched in her talons. She was leading three other owls, the tawny one carrying two packages and the dark brown one Harry didn't recognize, but the very small one with them he did. It was Pigwidgeon, Ron's pet owl. The small one was plainly struggling not to drop out of the sky under the weight of his burden. All four birds dropped their loads on Harry's legs, and went to Hedwig's cage, where fresh water waited them. The smallest, usually hyperactive, was so tired that even Hedwig dropped her haughty, proud demeanor and guided the little one to her water bowl. He gave her a cheep of thanks and began to drink greedily, the larger, less-tired ones giving him room.

Harry looked down at the five packages. All but one had letters attached with spellotape to the sides. He picked up one and opened the letter first. It was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

How are you? I'm hoping this gets to you on your birthday. The post has been a little slow lately, but Regina's very fast. She's my new owl. Isn't she beautiful? In case there is more than one owl with you, she's the brown one. She and Crookshanks absolutely love each other. I think it's very funny. My parents got me Regina last week. I got a letter from Hogwarts. Harry, I'm a prefect!

"Wow!" Harry mumbled to himself, although he was not really surprised. Hermione was very clever and an excellent student. "Good for you, Hermione!"

__

Anyway, I got you this present through owl. I thought you would appreciate it. It took me forever to find. Happy Birthday!

Love,

_Hermione_

Harry picked up her package and opened it. Inside, was a brand new copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages_ by Kennilworthy Whisp. 

Quidditch was a wizarding sport, played on a broomstick. It involved seven player per team: the three Chasers, who tried to throw a ball called a Quaffle into hoops fifty feet above the ground, the Keeper prevented the other team from scoring in this manner, the two Beaters kept violent balls called Bludgers from hitting their own team-members, and the Seeker caught the Golden Snitch, a little gold ball with wings, thus winning his or her team an extra one hundred and fifty points. The rules were complicated, but Harry was good at it, and played for his house team Gryffindor, the position of Seeker. 

The only other copy of the book Harry had ever seen was an ancient edition in the Hogwarts school library, where it had been borrowed so many times that, even with the best intentions from the readers, it was rather battered. Hermione had been right, this was _very_ appreciated. He leafed through the pages excitedly. To his surprise, in the chapter about the origins of the Golden Snitch, there fell out a piece of parchment. He read it. 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

Enclosed in this book is a receipt for Quality Quidditch Supplies in Hogsmeade. At the time of your next weekend into the town, please come to our store and pick up your pre-ordered Golden Snitch. 

Thank You,

Julius Scrimgeour, Manager, 

_Quality Quidditch Supplies, Hogsmeade_

Harry could hardly believe it. His own Golden Snitch? Hermione had gotten him the perfect gift. He got out of his bed, and walked over to the owls. Hedwig and Pigwidgeon were both asleep, their heads' tucked under their wings. The tawny owl was giving himself a post-flight preening, and ignored Harry. But the brown owl looked up at him and slowly climbed onto his arm.

"So you're Regina?" Harry asked. The owl nodded. "I'm Harry. I'm a friend of Hermione's." The owl nodded again. "Okay. You're welcome to stay here tonight if you're tired. You can leave tomorrow, or you can go home." Regina edged off his arm and perched on the rim of his desk chair. "Okay then" said Harry smiling. He turned to the tawny. "You're also welcome to st--" But the owl had taken off, wings pumping. Harry shook his head and sat back down on his bed. He reached for another package and letter. This was a letter from Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwart's gamekeeper and one of Harry's teachers and good friends. This letter was very short.

_Dear Harry,_

Don't have much to say now except Happy Birthday. I've been very busy, but I got enough time to give you your present. Hope you like it. 

Love,

Hagrid

PS. There's a present from Dobby in here too.

Harry opened the present. Inside, there was a collection of small carved figures of animals, made of willow. There was a unicorn, an owl, a wolf, a dragon, and a magnificent miniature stag with elaborate horns. Underneath the stag was a carving of a dog, a dog that looked suspiciously like Hagrid's boarhound Fang. Also in the box was a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and on the very bottom, was an odd pair of socks, with a piece of parchment pinned to it labeled "Dobby" in childish handwriting. One sock was orange with yellow lightning bolts on it, and the other was red with miniscule Gryffindor lions on it. Harry grinned. Dobby the house elf had very interesting taste in socks, but nevertheless, Harry pulled them on. They were very comfortable. He set the wood figures on his bedside table, except for the stag, that he studied for a few minutes. Then with a sigh, he put it down and picked up a third package. This one was from Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. This letter was also very short.

_Dear Harry,_

I hope you're alright. I'm at Moony's right now. Everything's okay here. Happy Birthday. I'll write soon.

Padfoot

Underneath the pseudonym was a dog's paw print. Sirius was an animagus, a wizard who could turn into an animal at will, and his animal was a large black dog. 

Harry's godfather was an innocent man who had been convicted of being a Death Eater and for killing thirteen people, but had escaped prison. Now he was constantly on the run from the corrupt ministry of magic. He had been Harry's father's best friend. Moony was Remus Lupin another one of James's best friends, and was also hated because he was a werewolf.

Harry opened this package. Inside was what looked like a glass replica of a human hand, with a circular groove in the palm. Immediately, he knew what it was. He had seen a Hand of Glory before, inside a shop in Knockturn Alley in London, three years ago. His rival, Draco Malfoy had wanted a very similar one, although that one had been made of a _real_ hand. Harry knew that if a person inserted a candle into the groove, it would produce a light only the holder could see. This was an excellent gift. 

__

Harry sat examining the Hand for a few minutes. The glass had been carved into the form of a woman's hand. It was gracefully extending its fingers, its index curved in a "come-hither" sort of gesture. Carved in to the wrist, there was a Gothic style writing, stating "Hand of Glory, 100% Crystal, Magical Odds and Ends, Diagon Alley."

He placed the Hand between the unicorn and dragon, but then changed his mind. He wrapped the Hand in an old and worn t-shirt, and placed inside his hiding place, under a loose floorboard under his bed. Even if it was magic, Dudley was very greedy and crystal had no exception. Harry was taking absolutely no chances

Next was a small, flat package which held the official crest of Hogwarts on the side, the Gryffindor Lion, the Slytherin Serpent, the Hufflepuff Badger, and the Ravenclaw Eagle. Opening the envelope, Harry realized it was not a present at all. It was his supply list for next term. 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.

A list of needed books for next year in enclosed.

You will find in this package a certain piece of parchment. It was identified as yours by the late Mr. Crouch Jr. and was found among his possessions. 

Yours sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry opened his package in record time. Inside was his father's magical map of Hogwarts. The map, made by his father and closest school friends, not only showed the school itself, but the people inhabiting it, and their precise movements and whereabouts. Harry had received it from Ron's twin brothers Fred and George, infamous troublemakers. They had stolen it from a drawer marker "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous" from the office of the bad-tempered school caretaker, Argus Filch. The previous year, a Death Eater posing as a Hogwarts professor had "borrowed" it, and had never given it back. Harry had only been at Privet Drive for a few days before he had noticed that the map was still missing. He had panicked for a few days, then had sent a letter to Professor McGonagall, inquiring about the parchment. 

Once the parchment and the letter that had come with it were also under the loose floorboard, he went to the last package, it was the biggest, and very heavy. He opened the letter. 

_Dear Harry,_

Happy Birthday! We're coming to get you at 7:30 AM on August 2, by car, so you're uncle won't get angry again. So get ready! The package we sent you has gifts from everybody. 

_Anyway, Mum is really worried about you. Owl her back soon and tell her you're okay! She's driving the rest of us mad! Write back soon anyway. We're coming to get you whether the muggles like it or not! Okay, I'll see you soon!_

Ron, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Fred and George

Ginny was Ron's only and younger sister. His two eldest brothers Bill and Charlie, were both adult wizards, and both had jobs. Percy was another one of Ron's five brothers, and he was rather stuffy, but even if he hadn't sent a present, why was he not mentioned at all? Harry pondered on this for a while, but when he saw the presents, all questions vanished in his mind.

Harry grinned to himself. The Weasleys were his favorite family in the world. He was so happy they were coming to get him soon! He tore open the paper of the package in excitement. Inside were six very lumpy parcels, each labeled with the name of a specific Weasley, except for one, which was marked with two names, "Gred and Forge." Harry picked that one up first. Inside was a large collection of Dungbombs. There was parchment wrapped around it. "_For the git." _He grinned. If he could pull it off, Dudley would never know what hit him. 

The next present was from Mrs. Weasley. She had made him an assortment of little cakes and pies, and also a homemade pumpkin pasty, with "_Happy Birthday!"_ written in marzipan on the top. Eagerly, Harry bit into it. He had really missed pumpkin pasties. After finishing, he licked his fingers and got to the next present. 

This one was from Bill. Bill worked for the Wizarding Bank Gringotts, collecting treasures. The package was open to reveal an ancient Egyptian talisman. A sliver of parchment had writing on it, not unlike Ron's scrawl, but more precise. "_Harry, I found this on a dig in Giza almost three years ago. The hieroglyphs represent a prayer to one of their gods Osiris to protect them from Setesh, an evil god. Thought you'd like it. Peace -Bill"_ The talisman was gold, inlaid with alabaster and lapis lazuli. There was a fine gold chain threaded through a loop in the talisman. Harry slipped it over his neck. The talisman was _heavy_ for such a little thing. He took it off, and it too went under the bed with the crystal Hand.

Next, there was a package of Chocolate Frogs from Ginny. Grinning, Harry unwrapped a frog and popped it into his mouth. He picked up the card, Chocolate Frogs came with trading cards of famous witches and wizards along with a short biography, and saw that he had Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts headmaster. The moving wizard picture winked at Harry through his half-moon glasses and smiles, although most of it was hidden by a long flowing white beard. Harry reminded himself to thank Ginny when he saw her, but he wondered if she would just blush and run away, as she had always done before. He had always felt guilty about her liking him and wished he could have a real conversation with her without having her go the color of his _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ book. 

Finishing his chocolate, he picked up the next package. It was from Charlie, the second eldest Weasley son. Charlie had been the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team before Harry, and had been very good, which explained the present inside the parcel. It said _Seeking the Snitch, a collection of short stories and playing strategies for and by Seekers,_ by Aaron McClellan. Harry excitedly opened the book. It had over two-hundred pages of stories about the game. He put down the book and saw something else in Charlie's parcel. Inside was a folded piece of paper, which Harry quickly unfolded. On the paper were pictures of the ten different breeds of dragon, all moving around the paper and snapping at each other, with little labels that followed them around, identifying them; the Antipodean Opaleye, the Chinese Fireball, the Welsh Green, the Hebridean Black, the Hungarian Horntail, the Norwegian Ridgeback, the Peruvian Vipertooth, the Romanian Longhorn, the Swedish Short-Snout, and the Ukrainian Ironbelly. He looked at the Horntail, and he shuddered. The one he had met, well…she hadn't been very pleasant.

Finally, he opened Ron's. It was a plain white box, with nothing inside it except for a note. Confused, Harry read it. 

__

Hi Harry! 

This is a Hide-All. It will hide anything you put inside it. All you need is a password, and whatever you put in here will appear. Also, you can fit almost anything in it. Try it! The password is "enlighten" and to make something disappear, "moon." Good luck and Happy Birthday! 

Ron

Harry leaned over the box and said the password. Inside, another bag of Every-Flavored Beans, and a brand new pack of Exploding Snap (a very dangerous card game) appeared. "Cool!" Harry whispered. He placed all the letters he had received, the books, the Dragon poster, the animal figures, the Marauders Map, the Exploding Snap cards, the Talisman and the Hand of Glory inside the box. Then he put all the candy and food inside there too, except for one last chocolate frog. Then he whispered "moon" to the box, and immediately, it all disappeared, and the box felt empty in his hands. Just to make sure, Harry said the first password, and the box became heavy, then he said moon" again. He put the box next to Hedwig's cage, where the three owls slept on peacefully. He climbed into bed, and unwrapped the Frog. Munching on chocolate, he read the card in the dull light filtering in from the street-lamp outside. 

__

Vatesa Delphi, known as one of the greatest of the Mystics, a sect of magic Diviners, made many prophecies in her short lifetime. She was born in Italy but moved to Britain when she was two. She was murdered at age twenty-three on the orders of You-Know-Who, a little more than two years before his defeat. All prophecies made by her have come true, save the few that have yet to pass. She left behind a husband, Yoshi, and a young daughter, Kimicho. She was also good friends with Albus Dumbledore.

Harry turned over the card and looked at the woman's face. She was beautiful, with long black hair and Mediterranean eyes of a deep olive-brown. She had a red mouth curved into a smile, and when she looked at Harry, she bowed. On her knee she held a baby girl, with the deep, slanted eyes and dark skin of an Oriental. The baby, who was no more than three months old, was also smiling. There was a caption on the bottom reading _Vatesa Delphi and daughter Kimicho._

Harry put the cards on his table. He would put them into a box with all the rest of his cards. Perfectly content, he climbed into his bed.

Maybe life wasn't so bad. He had people who really cared about him and a wonderful place to go to every year. He was loved and accepted, and even looked up to. '_Yeah_,' he decided to himself. '_It could be a whole lot worse.'_ He drifted off to sleep.


	2. Return to the Burrow

Name: Innocente, Part 2

Author: Elizabeth "Elysia" Amisona

Summary: Harry learns terrible things are happening, and returns to the Burrow.

Rating: PG to PG-13, maybe worse for blood, but that's it. Like I said, I wouldn't put anything in here that's worse than what Miss Rowling puts in!

Disclaimer: Ms. Rowling owns everybody in this except for Vatesa Delphi. She's all mine.

A/N: Second chapter is up! That's so cool! 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2- Return to the Burrow

Harry woke to a heavy weight on his chest, cutting off oxygen. Panicking for a second, he opened his eyes, and stared into ones of a deep amber color. 

"Regina!" Harry sat up, sending the brown owl into flight. He looked to Hedwig's cage. There, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon were hooting softly in what Harry was sure had to be owl laughter. 

"Stupid feathery gits." Harry mumbled to himself. "You think it's just hilarious, don't you?" He stroked Hedwig, and got an affectionate nip in return. He looked at his watch. It was 7:23. "Did you guys get enough sleep last night?" He received three nods. "Okay. Pig? I'll send a letter home with you. Give it to Ron." The tiny owl nodded again. Harry sat down, took out parchment and a quill and wrote:

__

Dear Weasleys,

Thank you for everything! You made my birthday so much better. I can't wait to see you guys! I think the Muggles will be glad to see me gone. See you in 3 days!

Harry

Harry quickly rolled up the parchment and tied it to Pig's leg. The little owl peeped once, and disappeared out of the window. 

Harry sighed and looked at the makeshift calendar on his wall. He had been counting the days up to his return to Hogwarts. Now, he crossed out September the First, and instead circled August the Second. That was much better! Now that he thought of it, the best thing to do was to tell Uncle Vernon what the new plan was. No doubt the man would want time to prepare. At least the Weasleys were coming in a car this time, and Harry certainly hoped that they were not bringing George and Fred. Last time they had come, Dudley had ended up with a four-foot long tongue. 

He quickly dressed and opened his door. There stood Aunt Petunia, she looked as though she had been about to pound on the door. 

"Harry!" she yelped.

"Sorry." Harry muttered to his startled Aunt. She quickly composed herself.

"Good, you're up. Go start on Dudley's omelet. He wants cheese, ham, tomato, and onion." She ordered, and walked away.

Harry shook his head to himself. Dudley was so spoiled! He walked downstairs and into Aunt Petunia's spotless kitchen. He pulled out a pan, and began to start on his cousin's breakfast. Just then, the boy came in.

Dudley Dursley was the fattest boy Harry had ever known, and he seemed to grow wider every year. The previous summer Dudley had been on a strict diet, but it was dropped very soon after it started. Perhaps Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were just tired of the temper tantrums. Harry didn't know. He had been at the Quidditch World Cup then. This happy memory cheered him up, even as he collected the needed foods from the icebox. Dudley propped his large bottom on the chair nearest to the small kitchen television. He turned it on with some effort, he had to reach two feet, and turned on a cartoon. Angular and badly colored figures with pointed chins and huge eyes threw obscenities and fireballs at each other. Exasperated at his cousin, Harry turned to the omelet, which had to be as fascinating as wallpaper. Suddenly, Uncle Vernon came into the room. His eyes flew to Harry. Harry stared back at him.

This was where Dudley got his looks; big, beefy, and purple-faced, as opposed to Aunt Petunia's long horse-like features with the very lengthy neck, although Dudley had inherited her blond hair. 

"Damn, boy, comb your hair!" thundered Uncle Vernon, by way of normal morning greeting. Harry didn't bother trying to tame his unruly mane, it just came out of his head like that, and there was nothing for it. He turned back to Dudley's omelet, which needed to be turned. Aunt Petunia came bustling in.

Uncle Vernon sat next to his son and opened the morning newspaper, which Aunt Petunia dutifully put on the table every morning while he shaved carefully around his exaggeratingly large mustache.

"Petunia dear, there's been another murder. This time in Manchester. The police can't figure it out. There's absolutely no trace of injuries or poison on the people."

Aunt Petunia turned to face him. "How many people is that now?" 

"The fourth since last month. Whoever's killing these poor blokes is doing a bloody hell good job. There's absolutely no explanation for their deaths. And the murders are all over the place. The paper says the cops wouldn't even suspect the same person if the killings weren't so methodical. What's the matter with you, boy?" He turned his head to Harry, who had gone very stiff as he scooped the perfect omelet on Dudley's plate. 

"Nothing." Harry muttered. _He_ knew who was killing these people. He only hoped the Muggle Police would not get hurt on their fruitless search. Voldemort couldn't be found by magical means, much less by forensic evidence. He scooped Dudley's omelet onto a plate and set it before the boy. His cousin shot him a nasty grin and began to shovel in his food, a bit off tomato falling out of his open mouth. Harry turned away, disgusted.

Uncle Vernon saw the look on the young wizard's face and shot him a mean glare. "When is that bunch of redheads picking you up, anyway?"

"Three days." Harry said calmly, and was rewarded with Dudley choking and Uncle Vernon having to whack him on the back. Dudley's last two encounters with wizards had not been pleasant for him, although hilarious for Harry. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Bellowed Uncle Vernon so loudly the floor reverberated with the sound of thunder.

"Three days, they're picking me up, by car, in three days. I got a letter last night." He said. "They are coming on Tuesday morning." 

Aunt Petunia went white. Uncle Vernon was now so purple he was turning blue. Harry thought his head would burst from the pressure building up in the room. Skilled at sleight-of-hand, he grabbed a piece of toast from the table before anyone saw. He knew he was going to be sent to his room to let his "family" think in peace.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Sure enough, Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry walked back up the stairs, munching on the nicked toast as he walked. He knew that he had to eat now, he might not get fed until the Weasley's came. 

It was true. Apart from the fudge and the Every-Flavored Beans, all that Harry got for the next three days was bread, un-toasted, and stale carrot sticks Harry was sure were left from Dudley's "diet" from the previous year. Hedwig had been sent away because he didn't have anything to feed her, but he gave her an entire day's rations before she left. She left bearing a note to Mrs. Weasley, thanking her for the food.

On August second, Harry woke up to Aunt Petunia's screech downstairs.

"Get up boy!" Harry sat bolt upright and looked at his clock. It was 6:56, and the Weasley's were due at 7:30! Harry quickly packed all of his belonging's into his trunk, and dragged it downstairs. Due to the magic box Ron had given him, things fit better in it than ever before. Even Hedwig's cage had fit into it. By the time he was ready and downstairs, it was 7:23, and Dudley had succeeded in hiding. He was nowhere to be found, but he yelled he would not come out until Harry and his "freak friends" were gone.

The minutes slowly passed. Harry stared at his watch for what seemed like hours. Finally, the doorbell rang, making Aunt Petunia scream. Uncle Vernon motioned for Harry to get the door. He opened it, and a pair of chestnut eyes met his jade ones. 

"Hi Harry." said a young man's voice. Harry stood back to get a good look at the redheaded pair in front of him. One was a short, stocky man of twenty-two, and the other was a tall girl, not much younger than Harry. 

"Charlie, Ginny! Hi!" Said Harry, bewildered. He had expected Mr. Arthur Weasley, their father, to get him. But this was better, considering the Dursleys had never met these two. 

Charlie grinned at Harry. "We wanted to meet your family." He stepped towards Uncle Vernon. "Pleased to meet you, sir. My name is Charles Weasley, and this is my sister Virginia." He beckoned to Ginny, who gave Uncle Vernon a cloying, but sincere-looking smile. He then turned to Harry. "Need help with your trunk, Harry?" The boy nodded, and together they dragged the trunk out of the door into the bright sunshine of a summer morning. Ginny said good-bye to the petrified Dursleys, and left, closing the door behind her. 

"You guys are life-savers!" Harry gushed, grinning at the red-heads. "I was about to throw myself out of a window, but then I got your letter! Thanks for the stuff you gave me anyway." 

Charlie smiled. "No problem, Harry." Ginny nodded.

They dragged the trunk to the car, where Charlie lifted it onto the top and tied it down. The car looked was pretty nice, considering that most wizards didn't own one. It was a 1992 Vauxhall Nova, still in alright condition, but obviously second-hand. 

Harry looked up to Charlie, and with a jolt realized he didn't have to anymore. How much had he grown over two months? "So we're driving to the Burrow?" 

"Sort of." Charlie replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "You'll see."

Ginny climbed into the seat behind the passenger seat, and both Charlie and Harry sat down in the front. The car was started, and they were off. 

They had gone for about a mile, when Charlie turned the car into an empty and isolated parking lot.

"Watch this." He said, and drove up to a clump of old tires that had been abandoned. The bumper of the car touched the tires, and immediately, Harry felt a familiar lurch from behind his stomach. Outside of the windows the world spun into a haze of dark, indistinct shapes.

As quickly as when it had started, the car landed. Harry looked outside, and saw the Burrow, the Weasleys home. The house was a little worse for wear, but very cozy and homey. 

"Wa…was that a Portkey?" Harry inquired.

"Yep." Said Charlie, grinning. He stepped out of the car.

Harry sat there, floored for a second. He hadn't known moving a car by Portkey was possible; there was so much he still didn't know about the wizarding world. Plus his previous encounter with one had been rather unpleasant. Behind him, Ginny giggled, breaking him from his thoughts.

"What?" Harry mumbled defensively. 

"Nothing" Ginny chortled. "You look like it's 1400, and someone just told you the Earth was round." She smiled. "It's okay, people understand. Hermione feels the same way." She paused. "Now, if you want to stay outside in a car in the smoldering heat all day, that's fine, but I really wouldn't like to die of suffocation."

Harry laughed, and they both stepped out of the car. Charlie was magically leading the trunk to the front door. They walked in after him. As Harry walked through the front door, he was attacked. He was swept up into an enormous hug, and was squeezed so tightly he saw spots. 

"Oh Harry! Are you all right?" came the voice of a woman.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry choked, running out of air. He was released. He was staring face-level with a plump, red-haired woman. Was he taller than Mrs. Weasley now? What happened? 

"How was your summer, Harry dear?" She asked.

"Fine." Harry smiled at her. "It was really okay. Dudley's to fat to chase me around anymore."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. She beckoned to the table. "We're about to have breakfast, would you like some?" Harry looked behind her. Seated at the table were Ron and the twins, all red-haired, brown-eyed, and freckled, like Ginny and Charlie. Bill was coming through the doorway on the other side of the room. They all waved to Harry.

"Yes please!" Said Harry, smelling Irish bacon coming from the stove. His stomach growled. When had it been last since he had eaten real food? He sat down by Ron. 

The Weasleys and Harry began to talk about non-specific things for a while. Mr. Weasley came down for a quick breakfast, than, after kissing his wife, apparated to work. Then Charlie brought up Quidditch.

"Hey Harry!" Said his best friend. "Did you hear about the Cannons last night? They actually won! The beat Puddlemere United! I'd bet Wood is crying right now!"

Harry smiled. The Chudley Cannons were Ron's favorite Quidditch team in the world, and Oliver Wood was the old captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team two years ago, and now played for the Puddlemere United team. "That's incredible. What was the score?"

"30 to 160. Their new Seeker, Brian Crawford, caught the Snitch just before the United's did. He's an American. I dunno why he didn't join an American team, though. He's good, but the Vancouver Vultures need a new Seeker, too! Harry, why don't you go play for the Canadians?"

Everyone in the kitchen laughed. Harry pretended to think about it. 

"Umm…no. It's cold enough in England, thank you very much." He grinned. "Besides, if I go to Canada, who's going to play for Gryffindor? I'm the only Seeker we've got." 

"Hey, Ginny could, she's always finding stuff no one else can." Said Fred. "Like our socks, for example." Everyone laughed again, and Ginny hung her head in false shame, and then began to giggle.

Harry suddenly realized something. "Hey, where's Percy?" Everyone frowned. He looked around, confused. "What's going on?"

Ginny spoke first. "He's siding with Fudge." She looked angry and betrayed. "When we told him what happened last term, he called us liars and fools. He said we were to easily persuaded. He said he agreed with Fudge, and…" she took a deep breath "…and he left. We haven't talked to him in almost two months. He hasn't made any attempts to contact us either." She looked down again, and this time Harry could see real hurt on her face. A tear trickled down one freckled cheek. Everyone sat in silence for a minute. Harry was wishing he had just kept his mouth shut.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley broke the silence. "Well!" She said briskly. "Fred, why don't you and George and Ron go bring Harry's stuff upstairs. Ginny, go clean your room." The four youngest red-heads all nodded and headed upstairs, the boys dragging Harry's trunk.

"Hermione's coming tomorrow." Said Ron softly. "That's why Gin has to clean her room." Harry nodded. It had become a sort of tradition that Ron's friends came to the Weasley home before the start of a new term. Hermione, who was Muggle-born, meaning her parents didn't have magic, had no other way of getting her school supplies.

"Hey Harry!" Said George. "After we get this beast of a trunk upstairs, do you want to go practice Quidditch? There's seven of us with Ginny, and she's getting pretty good."

"Yeah!" Cried Harry enthusiastically. "Who's gonna be what position?"

"Well," said Fred, "Obviously you're gonna be Seeker, and me and George Beaters. Ron can be the Keeper, eh Ron? Um-"

"Ginny, Bill, and Charlie can be the Chasers." Interrupted George, although it wasn't really an interruption. Fred and George had a tendency to complete each other's sentences. 

Harry thought about it for a minute. "Actually, I'd like to see Charlie be Seeker. I'll be a Chaser. If that's okay with him." The twins looked surprised but nodded nonetheless. 

Ron looked very excited. "I'm going to try out for Keeper this year." He said. "I've been practicing with the twins all summer. I've got bruises all over my stomach, but it's so cool!" They reached the landing of the stairs that led to Ron's and Ginny's rooms. They managed to shove the trunk through the tiny space of the doorframe. The twins saluted to the younger boys, and went off to their room. 

"Ron? Why is Ginny upset over Percy? Everybody else just seems angry, even your mum." Harry dragged his trunk over to a corner next to Ron's empty one. When Ron didn't answer, he looked behind him. Ron was sitting on his bed, looking stony-faced. "Ron?"

Ron took a deep breath. "When Ginny was born, Bill was already at Hogwarts, and Charlie was just about to leave. The twins were only two and were grossed out by the thought of a girl in the house. I was still a baby, I couldn't even talk yet. Percy was six, so he was really the one who looked out for her. He showed her the ropes. They were really close. She was heart-broken when he left for Hogwarts. She was five, then. When he came back, he was really different. He had been bitten by the bug of ambition. Frankly, I've always questioned why the Sorting Hat didn't put him in Slytherin in the first place."

Harry stared at him in shock. Regardless of how much they teased , Harry knew the Weasley brothers loved each other. Percy's betrayal must have made the shock of what happened last June so many times worse, especially to Mrs. Weasley. He hunted in his trunk for his prized broom, the Firebolt, the best racing broom in the world. It had been a gift from Sirius. The broom found, he looked back at his best friend.

Ron gave him a weak smile. "Yeah. Anyway…." 

All of the sudden, the twins were back, holding brooms. 

"Are you guys ready to go?" Asked George. "Bill and Charlie are already downstairs. Charlie says he'd love to show you his old Seeker style, Harry." 

Fred grinned. "That is if the old Dragon-Chaser is up to the challenge."

"I HEARD THAT!" Boomed a voice downstairs. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I STILL PRACTICE SOMETIMES!"

"'Sometimes' being the key word here." Whispered George. He turned around to knock on Ginny's door. "Sister Dear, are you ready."

"I'll be right there, twin!" She called. A few second later, she stuck her head out the door. "What position am I playing today?"

"Chaser, Miss Virginia." Said Fred cheerfully. Ginny smiled and opened her door all the way. It was sparkling clean. She walked out holding a broom. Harry noticed it was Percy's old one. They walked downstairs and met Charlie and Bill.

"Harry, we can trade off on being Seeker, okay?" Charlie asked as the left the house. They got to the Weasley's tree-enclosed back-yard. They knew if they didn't fly to high, they wouldn't be seen by Muggles. They kicked off the ground. Charlie, not having a Golden Snitch, bewitched a golf ball to act like one. They were off. 

For Harry, who had never played the Chaser, this was definitely not as fun. Finally, when Charlie had caught the "Snitch," it was Harry's turn to prove his skills.

"Harry, we're releasing the Snitch!" Ron yelled. Everyone took off again. Harry began to search for the little ball.  
He had to admit. White was a lot harder to spot than gold. Everywhere he looked he saw spots of white, but never any little golf ball. He was about to give up, when he saw it! It was right in front of Ginny, who was to busy laughing at something Ron had said to notice Harry flying straight toward her. When she looked up, she gave a scream, and dodged out of the way. Harry fell three feet to the ground, the ball in his hand. The twins cheered, Ron jumped of his broom and did a sort-of victory dance, Charlie whistled, impressed, and Bill was shaking his head good-naturedly. Ginny was still on the ground where her broom had crashed, shaking.

Harry walked up to her. "Are you okay?" He asked her, helping her stand.

"Yeah, fine." She replied shakily. "Those brooms really are fast," she said, eying the Firebolt, "I need to, um, pay attention next time!" She and Harry laughed, and they walked back to the house with her brothers.

Once back inside, Harry felt much better. Now that he was completely comfortable with the Weasleys, _all of them,_ he felt that nothing could make life bad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, enough of care-free Harry! The next chapter is really scary, so if any readers are slightly squeemish, this is not the fic for you. Happy reading!


	3. News

Chapter 3- News

__

Harry couldn't move, couldn't close his eyes. In fact, he felt as if he wasn't really where he thought he was, which appeared to be a cave. Two prominent figures were in his direct field of vision, but he could see more out of the corners of his eyes. All Harry knew was that he couldn't look anywhere but right in front of him.

A young woman with blazing green-brown eyes backed up against a cavern wall with primitive paintings on it. Her hands and head sparkled with an un-earthly light, pale blue in color. Her long black hair fanned out behind her, as if wind was blowing. She radiated power. Her lips mumbled, and she began to rise, lifting off the ground. Her dark blue robes swirled around her feet, tears dripped from her wide eyes.In front of her, a tall form, hooded and in black, raised a wand.

"You will pay for this insolence," the hooded figure said in a familiar voice, "tell me where she is--now!" 

The woman stopped mumbling. "You think destroying me will stop it from happening? I will not tell you!"

The hooded man cried out in anger. "CRUCIO" waving his wand. Thewoman gave a cry and fell to the ground, her black hair pooling around her. Sheconvulsed. 

When she had gained the power to speak, she said in voice full of pain, "You fool! Do you still believe killing the diviner will terminate the prophecy? Ugh!" She screamed in pain as she was hit again with the Cruciatus Curse.When it was released, she breathed heavily. "You are too late! The onewho's eyes you so treasure is already with child! And you will never stop him! No matter how much you try!" She gasped for breath.

The hooded figure screamed with rage. He lifted his wand one more time, but then appeared to change his mind. "No, I have a much more fitting death for you!" He beckoned, and a shorter cloaked figure came forward, this time masked. The tall man bent and said something Harry couldn't understand. The man bowed, and disappeared, coming back seconds later, with a large emerald-encrusted and spiked mace in his hands. He handed it to the tall one. A cruel, insane laughter filled the cave, echoing on its tall ceiling. He lifted the weapon, paused fora second. The woman stared up at him defiantly. 

"Afraid, my lord?" She said, her voice almost gleeful. "You know what I have told you is true. You will never win." 

"Never say never." Returned the man's voice. "I may not have her, but I will not be defeated by an infant!"

"Boys grow into men!" She said back, her lovely, tear-stained face smiling triumphantly. "There is nothing you can do to stop that!"

"Not if I destroy him first!" He yelled back, pulling the mace downover his head and onto hers. He missed and she rolled to her left.

"You're aim's not improved!" She said. "Perhaps you need more practice!" The raven-haired woman dodged the weapon. All of the sudden, two more cloaked people grabbed her shoulders and dragged her before the tallest. He laughed.

"You think you can escape fate?" He asked. "You yourself prophesied you would die at my hand!" 

"Think about what you just said!" She yelled, struggling again her captors. "If this comes true, what makes you think my others prophecies will not?" 

The tall one dropped the mace, and from the folds of his cloak produced a dagger, with bronze snakes twisting around the hilt. "You Mystics make me sick! I have one promise to keep!" He yelled, and thrust the dagger into her abdomen. 

Her eyes grew wide, and the cloaked figures let go. She slowly slid to the floor. Crumpled, she silently pulled the dagger out of her belly. She tried to hold the wound with her hands, but blood ran through her fingers, staining her midnight blue robesa deep red. Her face still defiant, she spoke passively.

"Remember, if one comes true, the others shall. You seal your own doom." She put her head on the stone floor. She was dead. Her blood slowly seepedalong the stone floor. The tall cloaked figure let out an evil laugh. 

=====

Harry woke with a start. His stomach churned. There was so much blood! He sat up in his bed, his head swimming. Who was that woman? She looked familiar, he had seen her recently. He tried to sleep.

But he stayed up all night, hearing the Woman's screams in his head, and seeing her blood on her fingers, the floor, and the knife she had been stabbed with. He could hear Voldemort's laughs. But that was nothing new, he had been hearing that all his life, whether he remembered or not. And this had been the Voldemort before he was torn from his original human body. The body of one Tom Riddle. Harry wondered what he had looked like. He had at least been in his late fifties. Harry tried to imagine the older version of the boy he had met four years ago, a memory-ghost of the boy who would be Voldemort. Harry tried to block out the sound ofthe screams. But he wasn't hearing them. He was feeling them…

The next morning, Harry woke to a loud thump coming from upstairs. It must have been the family ghoul, making noise was it's favorite thing. He groaned and sat up. Ron was already out of his bed. It was made and the Chudley Cannons were doing morning exercises and preparing to mount their brooms. He got up. He quickly dressed and made his own bed, which was a trundle cot that came out from underneath Ron's. He ran downstairs, only to bump into Bill, who was getting ready for work.

"Morning, Harry!" The russet-haired young man said. He was already in his hip leather clothes, and his long hair was tied back with a suede thong. He walked back into Percy's old room, which he was sharing with Charlie.

Harry walked down to the kitchen. Ron was finishing a bowl of cereal. Ginny and Charlie were both munching on toast, and the twins ate pancakes. Harry's mouth watered. Even though dinner had been scrumptious the night before, his body was still not used to receiving large amounts of food. 

Mrs.Weasley turned around. She smiled at Harry, and motioned for him to sit. He obediently sat down between Ginny and Ron. He said good morning to everybody, and then Mrs. Weasley handed him a bowl of oatmeal. He thanked her and began to eat. Everybody laughed when he shoveled it in.

"You'd think they never fed you at the Dursley's!" Fred cried mockingly.

"They don't!" Cried Mrs. Weasley defensively. "Not properly anyway!"

Harry smiled at them all. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll be full in about three seconds anyway." He daintily put the last spoonful in his mouth. "That was really good, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Thank you, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley beamed at her foster son and turned away. Harry got up, washed his bowl, and put it away. The Weasley children followed suit, and they went outside, except for Charlie and Bill, who both apparated to work.

Onceoutside, Ginny settled herself under the big willow tree in the yard, with a book in her hand. The twins both got on their brooms and began to furiously Beat the Bludger at each other. Harry lay on the grass and counted clouds. Ron on the other hand, would not sit still anywhere.

"Where is she?" He said angrily. "She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" It was obvious he was talking about Hermione.

Ginny happened to overhear this statement, and Harry saw her smile to herself and shake her head good-naturedly. He was relieved that he wasn't the only one who noticed what Ron and Hermione seemed so determined not to. Luckily for Ron, the twins didn't hear, and he was spared their teasing.

Fiveminutes later, a car pulled into the Weasley's driveway. Hermione Granger and her parents stepped out of the car. They pulled her trunk off the top of the car, and walked towards the house.

Harry and Ginny got to their feet. The twins landed and dismounted their brooms. Ronwas by the car before it even stopped.

"You're late!" Ron said to Hermione, without even saying hello first.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Cried Hermione. "Traffic is less precise than magic!" Harry groaned inwardly. If he didn't stop it now, they would bicker for hours.

"Hermione!" He yelled, at the same time as Ginny. They waved to their friend and ran over to her. Ginny hugged Hermione, while Harry pulled Ron backby his sleeve.

"What did you do that for?" Asked Ron indignantly, pulling back hisarm. 

Harry sighed. "You're an idiot, you know that? At least say hello to her before you get into another row. You two are like an old married couple." He said it low enough that the girls didn't hear, but loud enoughthat even his thick-sculled best friend would.

Ron stared at him as though he had grown another head. "You're absolutely mad, do _you_ know _that?_ 'An old married couple.' Honestly!" 

Harry shook his head. "Never mind." He mumbled. If Ron didn't understand, he sure wasn't going to tell him--yet.

Hermione was hugging her parents goodbye. Her mother looked worried, but kissed her daughter, and got back into the car. Once they drove off, Ron and the twins grabbed hertrunk and headed inside to Ginny's room. Mrs. Weasley was delighted to see that her foster daughter was now there. She hugged her, and then the girlsheaded upstairs. Soon they were all downstairs and outside again. 

Outside, Harry pulled his best friends aside, and described his dream. Ron and Hermione both agreed that all the details should be explored, even as Ron groaned that it meant more research once they were back at Hogwarts.. The problem was, was that Harry couldn't really remember the specifics. He had been to focused on the fight between the Dark Lord and the Woman. He hadn't even bother to look at the cave paintings. He didn't even know if he could of if he'd had bothered to look, the cave had been very dark.

The boys groaned. Hermione was infamous for being a over-studier. She was in the library at least once everyday, and she spent at least a good four hours doing homework every night. She was easily the best student in the school, something that should have caused the Ravenclaws to be jealous, considering they were supposed to bethe house of intelligence, but it didn't. While she was sometimes a bossy-know-it-all, Hermione was generally well-liked, and was a good friend to thosewho needed it. 

Now,Hermione stood up, giving her friends dirty looks, and walked up to the house, her long curly chestnut hair swinging behind her. Ron got up and followed her. 

Harry walked over to a crab-apple tree in the Weasley yard, and once there, sat withhis back to the trunk, deep in thought. The twins wandered over, followed by Ginny. The all sat around the tree in silence. Minutes later, Ron and Hermione came back. They both looked very angry.

"What did you fight about now?" Said Fred, smirking and nudging histwin. 

Hermione settled herself between Harry and Ginny, and Ron sat down on Harry's other side. Neither of the spoke. The twins, sensing tension mounting, set of a Filibuster Firework under Ron's bottom. He yelped and jumped up, running toward the stream running through the backyard. He jumped in, and everyone laughed. He waddled, now soaked, out of the stream, and sat back down. Hermione, forgetting her anger, fussed over him, making sure he was okay, and giving dirty looks to the troublesome twins, who smiled sweetly back at her. Everyone laughed and soon they were having a spirited discussion about Quidditch, all six of them circled around the baseof the thick, old, leafless crab-apple tree.

It wasn't until it got dark that they realized how long they had been outside.They got up, just as the mosquitoes started to bite.

Inside, Mrs. Weasley was making dinner. Bill and Mr. Weasley had come home, and said Charlie was on his way. Ron and Hermione were not in the kitchen. Ginny walked up the stairs, and Harry and the twins sat down at the table. The twins still appeared at Harry's story.

"It smells delicious, Mrs. Weasley." Said Harry, indicating the potof thick stew on the stove.

"Thank you, dear." She said, smiling at him. George, can you go getRon and the girls? Dinner's almost done. He nodded and ran upstairs. Afew minutes later, he came down, trailed by Ginny. Ron and Hermione were behindthem, arguing about something. All six teenagers set the table for nine, and then sat down. Mr. Weasley came in from his home office and kissed Mrs. Weasley. 

"BILL!" Yelled Fred. "Get your bum down here!"

"Fred!" Said Mrs. Weasley sharply as Bill came down. He looked flushed and happy. Harry had a distinct feeling he was writing to a certain French half-veela. He sat down. Mrs. Weasley magically began spooning the thick stew into bowls. 

"So, how's Fleur?" Asked Fred innocently.

"Oh, she's fine…WAIT!" Bill cried. "How do you know about that?!" 

"We're not blind." Said Ron.

Harry, Ginny, and the twins exchanged glances and burst out laughing. Bill looked confused. Ron's ears reddened, and Hermione gave Ginny a pleading look.

"What?" Asked Ron indignantly. 

"Nothing." Ginny gasped through chortles of laughter. "Never mind." Everyone stopped laughing.

Mrs.Weasley glanced at her watch. "Where is Charlie?" She asked. "It's not like him to be late." She had a worried look on her face.

Everyone sat uncomfortably for a few minutes as the clock ticked. The tension mounted, and Harry's stomach growled smelling the stew. Finally Mrs. Weasley spoke."Might as well not let the stew get co--"

All of the sudden, Charlie apparated into the room. He was sweat-covered and shaking.

"Charlie!" Everyone yelled. The twenty-two year old was caught by his father just as he collapsed. They led him to a chair, and Bill handed him his glass of water. "What happened?" His brother asked him.

It seemed an eternity before Charlie spoke. 

"He's….he's dead." He whispered. Everyone stared at each other.

"Who?" Mrs. Weasley asked, white in the face. Harry knew she was worried it was Percy.

"Ludo Bagman." He whispered. Hermione gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Mr. Weasley tensed up. Everyone else stared in horror at the shivering red-head. 

"What happened?" Mr. Weasley asked, his voice hoarse.

"Death Eaters." Croaked Charlie. "The Dark Mark was over his house when we found out. I was about to apparate home, when my friend Josh Taadi asked me to check out a report of a dragon attack in Greenwich. As we passed, we saw the Dark Mark. We got scared and called for help. When we got inside…." He stopped and shut his eyes in pain. "We saw them, all dead. Bagman was lying facedown. His wife… they did awful things to her and their son. She was Muggle-born, did you know that? Their son, he was only eight. The scratched the word "Mudblood" onto their foreheads. Mudblood was a nasty word for someone who had Muggle parents. 

Harry went cold. The room seemed to swim, and again, he felt that queer, detached feeling. He hadn't felt that since Cedric's death, and it was not a pleasant feeling.

Everyone was silent. This grizzly act was a hate-crime, mixed with the fact that Bagmanhad sold information on the Death Eaters years before. It might not even been on the orders of Voldemort that they had done this. Mr. Weasley got up and left the room for the bathroom. From inside, they could hear him brining up whatever hehad eaten for lunch. Everyone understood. Mr. Bagman had been his friend. When the balding red-haired man emerged, he grabbed a glass of water and began to rinsehis mouth.

Charlie took another sip of water. "When the ministry showed up, Percy was with them." Mrs. Weasley looked up. "They refused to believe it was the work of real Death Eaters. Or at least they said they did. They said it was the work of 'amateur cultists' or something." He looked down at his lap, then looked up again. "He refused to speak to me directly." He dropped the glass on the floor. It shattered as it hit the stone.

Mrs.Weasley waved her wand and the glass rose off the floor and flew into the dustbin. Mr. Weasley and Bill helped Charlie stand up, and then led him to the room heand Bill shared. Just as they were crossing the threshold of the kitchen door, Charlie turned around. "He was wearing a wedding band. I asked one of his colleagues. He got married to Penelope two weeks ago. I'm sorry, Mum." Penelope Clearwater had been Percy's girlfriend in school. Charlie left.

Mrs.Weasley held on to her pride for a minute, but then broke down and wept. Ron and Ginny hugged her, and the twins each kissed her on her cheeks, and then they left, except for Ginny, who sat with her mother. 


	4. Funerals and Foretellings

Chapter 4- Funerals and Foretelling  


The next two days were unusually quiet, especially for the Weasley house. The twins, who usually made more noise than the rest of the family combined, managed to find something better to do with their time then blow things up in their room. Ginny and Hermione did not giggle with Mrs. Weasley as they had done in the past. Ron did not pressure Harry and his brothers to play Quidditch, and Harry spent thetime looking up anything on the Prophetess from his dream. During the two silent days he had figured out it had been the "Mystic." He was going to ask Mr. Weasley, but he was not home at all for the two days, trying to sort out the panic at the Ministry of Magic. The first official Death Eater attack in more than a decade had been performed on a Ministry member, and no one there was in a rush to approach the stubborn Minister about it, so they turned to each other. Hermione helped Harry search, going through her own books, but since she no longer studied Divination, it was a problem. Harry's own Divination book said nothing about a sect called "Mystics." 

"It's almost as if Trelawny's avoiding the subject!" He cried out exasperated. "None of Ron's or my books say anything about her!"

Hermione grimaced. In her opinion, professor Sibyll Trelawney was nothing more than a pathetic fraud trying to pass off that she had the gift of the "Inner Eye." On most accounts, Harry would have to agree with her, but once she had gone into a trance and had descriptively predicted what would happen that very night. So sometimes…he felt that it had not been Trelawney at all, but instead some other power using her as a medium. But Hermione was right, she had no psychic powers of her own.

"You're right. She's probably jealous of people who have real powers." She turned over Harry's card. "There's something about her that looks so…familiar! I just don't know where from! She died before we were even born. I don't understand! But her eyes…there's something very familiar about them." She handed the card to Ron.

"Hmm…you're right. I don't know where I have seenher, but I definitely have." Ron handed the card back to her.

Harry shrugged. "We still have a month before we go back to school, so let's just forget about it till then." Secretly, his curiosity was high, but to much was going on right now to really pay attention to research.

But the dream he had still bothered him.

On August fifth, the Weasleys and their charges went to the Bagmans' funerals.As Ludo Bagman had been a Ministry official, there was a large crowd of people waiting to pay their respects. Among them was the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, and Percy Weasley, who was seated next to his wife, Penelope. None of the three ofthem made eye contact with the Weasley group and their charges.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley approached the coffins, whispered a few words, and walked back totheir family. Mrs. Weasley kept her composure until she reached the coffin of the Bagmans' son, Dylan. She burst into tears at the size of the small coffin, and Mr. Weasley had to lead her away, tears running down his own face. 

One by one, the rest of the people passed the coffin. As Harry passed Ludo Bagman's coffin, he brushed the top with his hand. He tried to imagine Bagman's face, juvenile, but at the same time responsible. He remembered his love for Quidditch and how he always laughed.

"Thanks for believing in me, Mr. Bagman." He said hoarsely. Bagman had betted on Harry winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament the year before. Behind him,he could hear people whispering. He was used to this by now. He tried not to think about what they were saying, but as he turned, he heard a little boy wizard, to young to go to Hogwarts yet, cry out, "Mummy, look at his head!"

Harry turned red and joined the Weasleys at one side of the small gathering. Soon, awizard wearing the robes of a Vicar appeared. He opened a book and began to speak.

"The Lord is my shepherd, there is nothing I lack. In green pastures you letme graze; to safe waters you lead me; you restore my strength. You guide me along the right path for the sake of your name. Even though I walk through a dark valley, I fear no harm, for you are at my side; your rod and staff give me courage…" He continued, a single tear following the lines on his aged face.

In the crowd, many people were crying openly. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic,was in the front, stone-faced. Harry didn't recognize group of five men and two women dressed in yellow and black striped Quidditch uniforms. They each held brooms, and the youngest one, a girl of perhaps twenty was trying to stifle a sob, as the others comforted her. 

_They must be the Wimbourne Wasps._ He thought. Wimbourne was the team that Bagman had played Beater for in his youth, and they had come to pay their respects.

The Wizard-Vicar stopped talking and had approached the coffins. "May God ease your passing, and may He watch over those who loved you. Amen." He made the sign of the cross over each of the coffins, as the people in the crowd blessedthemselves, all speaking, "Amen," as well. 

A low humming was heard. A lone bagpiper was playing a sad and mournful song Harry didn't know. The song wafted around them, the Wasps mounted their brooms and began to rise. The pallbearers attached ropes tied around the coffins to theirbrooms, and the Wasps slowly lowered the coffins into the ground. A wail arose from the crowd. A young girl and two young boys began to shriek as Dylan Bagman wasplaced in the earth. Harry guessed he had been their friend. He felt awful. It was bad enough that adults had died, but murdering children was beyond obscene. Hehad once heard Aunt Petunia telling Uncle Vernon that Muggle women sometimes killed their own children before they were born, and it had given Harry a sick feeling in his stomach. Children never deserved to die. His own mother had died protecting him as an infant, and that had given him a strong sense of what maternal devotion should be.

The Bagmans buried, the crowd slowly dispersed from the graves. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to comfort Ludo's brother, Otto. The man was weeping openly. Harry wandered away from the crowd, who had begun to gape at him. Ron and Hermione followed behind him. They weaved around monuments, looking at the names, and pointing to the very old ones.

"Look at this one." Said Hermione. She knelt down in front of a crumbling tombstone. "'Prudence and Charlotte Huston, twin sisters andbest friends, 1702 to 1746' Wow, they died in the same year."She reached out and fingered the engraving. Then she stood up. They continued to walk around many stones.

Ron tripped over a small stone, and he fell down.

"Ouch!" He said, as he lifted his head up. "That stone came out of nowhere. I swear I didn't…" His voice trailed off. He stared at something ahead of him. "Oh my God." He whispered, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Hermione bent down to help pick him up. "What is it, Ron?" She asked,and then looked where he was staring. She went pale. 

Harry caught up to them. "Are you okay?" He said. "I saw this grave from 1366." He jerked his head back to where his find was. 

"Harry…" Said Hermione softly. Ron sat up. Hermione turned to Harry and grabbed his hand. "Let's go see the grave you found!" She cried, dragging him to the grave he had pointed to.

"Hermione! What's going on?!" Harry cried. "What's over there?!" He pulled himself free from her and ran back to where Ron was still staring at something, his brown eyes round with shock.

Harry turned. An elegant and modern grave with fancy scrollwork around the edges stood about ten feet in front of him. He moved forward, while Hermione began to cry.When he got close enough to read it, he fell onto his knees.

_'Here lies_

James Christopher PotterLily Elizabeth Evans-Potter

1 9 5 8 - 1 9 8 1 1 9 5 9 - 1 9 8 1

Beloved parents and friends.

We will miss you.

Unoviene a contatto spesso del destino sulla strada presa per evitarla.'

"It's my parents." Harry whispered softly. He knelt there,silently, while Ron and Hermione went to Mrs. Weasley. A few minutes later, she,followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came by. For a long time, no one spoke. They just stood a respectful distance while the boy genuflected in front of the monument of the parents he never had a chance to know.

Harry didn't speak to anyone on the way back to the Burrow, nor did anyone pressure him to. The car in which Charlie had driven the younger and honorary Weasleys to the funeral was as silent as a grave itself. Hermione was whispering frantically with Ron and Ginny in the backseat, while Harry rode shotgun, staring out the window toward the rural scenery outside.

His parents. He hadn't even known where they were buried. No one had ever told him, but of course, he berated himself, he had never asked. Why?

Of course he knew why. He hadn't wanted to know, just out of the sheer pain he knew he would feel seeing where his parents had been laid to rest.

Theyarrived back at the house, and Harry silently walked up to his room. Ron didn't follow. Instead, he stayed behind with his sister and Hermione, who was asking Charlie something. Charlie was nodding, his eyes sad. Harry flopped himself down on his bed and slept, the trauma of the funeral and his discovery to much to even cry out of his system. He didn't hear Mrs. Weasley come up to check on him, weeping silently as she tucked him in; nor did he hear Hermione translating the non-English from his parents' grave with Charlie.

The next morning, Harry woke up, feeling defeated. He looked outside the window and sawthat it was just before dawn. He got out of bed quietly, as not to wake Ron, and walked downstairs. 

The Weasley living room appeared empty, save Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, who wassleeping contentedly in front of the dying embers of last night's fire.Harry sat down on the couch silently, but the cat still woke up. His squashed-like face yawned and he jumped his bandy-legged jump onto Harry's lap and began to purr. Harry petted the cat absent-mindedly. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that the sun had come up until almost an hour later, when Bill walked in. He looked shocked to see the boy.

"Harry." Bill said, "We…we're really sorry. We didn't know this was gonna happen."

Harry tried to smile at him, but it came out as a grimace. "It's okay, Bill. I guess it's a good thing I found out where they were buried, I didn't know before." He finally managed to smile, albeit a weak one. "I mean, if I had known beforehand, I probably couldn'thave handled it."

Billsmiled encouragingly. "You're probably right. But still, you should know that we're all here for you, if you need us." He left for work, Apparating with a pop.

Breakfast that morning was very quiet. After Mr. Weasley and Charlie left for work, a Hogwarts owl arrived bearing the five envelopes with each students names on them. As Harry had gotten his a few days before, he didn't receive one. Hermione tore hers open in a panic, looking over the letter, a maniacally glee look on her face. 

"Yes!" She joyfully cried. "Advanced classes!"

"What?!" Harry and Ron said together. 

"I'm taking some sixth-year classes!" Hermione said. "I'll be taking Arithmancy and Transfiguration with the sixth-year Ravenclaws!"

"Why?" Asked Ron softly, looking bewildered.

"Because I can!" She said. She jumped out of her seat, quickly thanked Mrs. Weasley for breakfast, and bounded upstairs.

"Where is she going?" Said Fred.

"Probably to owl her parents." Said Ginny. "She told me--" But when she turned to Ron, she saw the look on his face and stopped talking. "What's wrong, Ron?"

"Hmmph." Was all that he said. "I'll be in my room." And without another word, he stormed out of the kitchen . They could his door slam upstairs.

Harry was very confused. '_What's his problem?'_ He thought to himself. He stood up and brought his porridge bowl to the sink. He headed to the steps, meaning to interrogate his rude best friend on his behavior. He walked to the stairs, but the twins and Ginny followed and stopped him. 

"Just ignore him. He's just being a prat." The twins nodded.

As if to confirm Ginny's statement, they could hear Ron and Hermione comingdown the stairs, arguing about what sounded like Crookshanks's freshest hairball, which apparently was on Ron's bed. The fighting pair ignored their audience and walked straight for the kitchen. Ron continued to bellow.

"What do you say we get him to shut up?" Inquired Fred, George behind him. "What do you think, Harry? Ton-tongue toffee or skele-grow?" Suddenly, Ron's yells stopped. "What the--?" Fred said, and all three of them walked into the kitchen. 

Mrs.Weasley was standing before the fire-place, very pale indeed, and Hermione, andRon stood behind her. Both were staring at the same place Mrs. Weasley was.

"…feels he needs to know, but due to the circumstances, its not a good idea right now." Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts headmaster. "I don't know if he.." He trailed off. "Good day, Mr. Potter." Mrs. Weasley turned, and Harry could see that resting in the flames, sat Albus Dumbledore's head. Crookshanks walked straight up to the fire and sniffed at Dumbledore's beard.

Mrs.Weasley glanced nervously at all of the children. "Why don't you all go…practice Quidditch with the twins."

The children took the hint. They left quietly.

"What do you think is up?" Ginny asked Hermione. "Are you okay?"

Hermione was still as pale as she had been, for that matter so was Ron.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Harry asked his two best friends, but they just shook their heads. This puzzled him, his friends usually told him everything. But he pushed the thought away, they would tell him eventually. By the end ofthe day, he had forgotten completely about it. But Ron and Hermione stopped fighting.

Two weeks later days later, the six students traveled by Floo Powder to Diagon Alley, inorder to pick up school supplies for the school term that would begin in five days. Ron and Hermione still hadn't told him what Dumbledore's conversation with Mrs. Weasley had been about, but Harry hadn't bothered them. While in the magical bookstore, Harry discretely purchased a book on Mysticism whilebuying the new book he would need for his Divination class, _Posterum Tempi,The Refined Art of Fortune-Telling_ by Dinah Sage. The only question came from the store manager, who gave Harry a funny look as he placed the books in a bag forhim.

"Extra credit, Mr. Potter?" Inquired the wizard. "I know this isn't on you school list, _Mysticism of the 20th Century._"

Harry smiled weakly. "Not really, sir. Thank you." And he left Flourish and Blotts. He met Ron and Hermione, who had just come out of the Apothecary.

"What did you get, Harry?" Asked Hermione, peering into Harry's bag. "Any interesting books?"

"Hermione, of course they're not interesting!" Quipped Ron,a smirk on his freckled face. "They're school books. I'm kidding!" He cried out when she shot him a glare.

She dug into the bag, pulling out _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five_ and _Mysticism of the 20th Century._ She looked curiously up at him. "What is this?"

"I'm going to figure out who that woman was." Harry replied, looking his friends straight in the eye. "And I'm going to figure out why Voldemort killed her." He, as usual, ignored the shudders from them, Voldemort's name still made people afraid, even fourteen years after his downfall. 

The trio headed for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, where they were to meet the twins and Ginny. After finishing their ice cream, they headed back to the Burrow, feeling excited. They would be going back to Hogwarts in less then a week!


End file.
